This invention relates to an apparatus for securing a wall calendar. More specifically, the invention comprises an apparatus for holding a top edge portion of a wall calendar in a laterally flat condition along a generally vertical wall surface.
In the past calendars have been produced in a variety of forms such as desk top leaf calendars, notebook calendars, book calendars, pocket day calendars, electronic calendars, etc. One particularly popular form has been a picture or image wall calendar. In this a calendar month is usually displayed on a bottom portion or half of a hanging wall calendar and an upper portion depicts scenic landscape views, nature scenes, hobby views, model images, personalized photographic images, etc. In addition many wall calendars include advertising information or space to record notes and/or personalized information.
Wall calendars of the above type are usually constructed with twelve sheets of paper stock of varying grade but range from quite thin and flexible and thus relatively inexpensive to rather heavy glossy photograph quality paper. Wall calendars are usually produced with a stapled lateral fold across the center of each page. On the bottom half the January through December months of a year are displayed with one month occupying one page and a separate or distinctive image is displayed on the top half of each month.
In order to mount a wall calendar onto a generally vertical wall surface a single central hole is usually cut through an upper edge of the picture portion and the calendar is then the calendar is hung on a wall surface from a nail, a hook or some similar support substitute. Although wall calendars are quite popular they do not often hang well over the course of a year period. In this, the outer corners of some wall calendars tend to curl or droop at the upper edges. In addition as months pass and individual pages of a calendar are turned the single hole for hanging purposes can experience wear and become unstable. This condition detracts from the overall appearance and utility of the calendar, however, even in the fall months of a year it is desirable to have a relatively fresh and neat appearance of the calendar since wall calendars are often hung in visible locations.
It would be highly desirable to provide an apparatus for attractively mounting a wall calendar to a generally vertical wall surface which is relatively inexpensive to produce yet rugged and functional over a number of years without displaying noticeable deterioration in any calendar year or in the mounting apparatus over a number of calendar years.
The problems and desires suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness, reliability and desirability of previously known wall calendars. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that wall calendar hanging arrangements appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.